


Happy Birthday Miss Glacier

by LeoMiller



Series: 搁浅组 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Eileen's Birthday Gift, Engagement, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoMiller/pseuds/LeoMiller
Summary: Glacier庄园里那晚到底发生了什么？
Relationships: Eileen Glacier/Edward Chandler
Series: 搁浅组 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611586





	Happy Birthday Miss Glacier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eileen Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eileen+Glacier).



在这之后发生了些什么，Edward完全不记得，最后一幕印象也只是Lyra那张不怀好意的笑脸罢了。  
原来所谓的包装就是绑架吗？他绝望地想着。  
没有眼镜的他眼睛虽然看不清周遭，却也逐渐适应了黑暗，眼球不安地转动着寻找微弱的光源。这个空间虽然小，却还算透气，庆幸Lyra在这方面还算有点人性，不然几个小时过去自己早就该被闷死了。  
他想象自己现在是一只在被塞进小纸盒子的猫，却无奈没有猫的柔韧性让自己更舒服一点，也没有猫的利爪能撕破这纸盒从中逃脱。  
不过，就算是猫，被捆住双手双脚也无法逃脱吧。  
另外，自己身上穿的好像也不是今天上午的那套蓝色的礼服，而是一身更为轻薄的什么东西，光线太暗从而无法看个究竟，但他本能地觉得应该不是什么正常的“衣服”。  
他尝试活动身体，颈部因长时间保持一个姿势而僵直疼痛，他晃了晃脑袋，丝缕头发垂了下来扫过他的脸，引起一阵难以忍受的痒。  
可恶，Lyra究竟把他关在了什么地方？  
他刚准备叫喊求救，自己身处的“纸盒子”却突然被挪动了，虽然脚步声分明，盒子底部摩擦却只传来了很小的声音，仿佛是在一层绒毛上移动，过了一会儿便停了下来，他仔细听着，身后似乎传来了开门的声音，随后又移动了约莫三十英尺的距离，这次则是完全停了下来。  
盒子上方似乎有人发出了一声轻笑，随后脚步声越来越远，关门的声音格外刺耳。  
Edward觉得自己仿佛是一件违禁商品，被某个神秘组织卖到了某个神秘地点。  
只是这个神秘地点似乎有些不一般。  
从“纸盒子”外面飘进来的阵阵香气令他头脑发昏，这种特殊的香气分子混进原本就较为稀薄的空气跑进他的鼻腔，随着氧气分子一同混入血液之中，一系列化学反应在他的体内迅速发生，而产物使他心跳加速，浑身燥热，就连呼吸也变得急促起来，口中呼出的炽热却使整个空间的温度只升不降，雌甾四烯和性引诱剂两种激素水平上升得速度快得让人受不了，浑身的腺体也叫嚣着释放那甜腻的Omega信息素。  
几乎是在一瞬之间，这块小空间里便充满了属于他自己的味道——那曾是他年幼时最喜欢的，长大后却为此感到格外的羞耻。  
一片混沌之中他习惯性的想要服用抑制剂，双手在身后胡乱的摸索着，却只能感受到自己逐渐升温的肌肤，突然从股间传来的一股温热让他的大脑顿时陷入空白。  
“唔……”  
他的下身似乎开始不受大脑控制，不经意间小穴已经格外湿润，正缓缓吐出体内产生的润滑液来渴求着结合，那液体甚至堆积得太多，已经由于重力作用而顺着臀部圆润的曲线流淌而下。他羞涩且慌张地晃动身体，却让情况变得更糟——身下粗糙的纸屑摩擦着此刻格外敏感的肌肤，将一阵阵微妙的快感传回了大脑。  
他喘得像一条脱了水的鱼，额头无力地贴在膝盖上，胸口与双腿之间的空气被自己的气息加热得发烫，大脑几乎停滞了思考，身体却像是藏了只兔子一般愈加躁动不安，他从未想过没有抑制剂的发情期竟是如此煎熬，这也是他自从分化以来第一次在没有任何药品干扰下纯粹的发情。  
好难受，难受得快要死了。  
这股幽幽的香气却仍在时刻挑逗他的神经，让他的每一寸皮肤都如沐烈火，他只能在脑子里想一些冰冷的东西假装降温——他想到了水，他想到了冰，他想到了冰激凌，想到了那个游乐场的夜晚。  
Eileen Glacier吻了他，那是他们第一次那样接吻。  
他后来听说Alpha可以通过亲密接触来暂时标记自己的Omega，那么自己是不是已经被她标记了呢？  
他拇指向下摸了摸中指上的圆环，竟然有两个，感谢Lyra，至少还记着他要送的礼物。  
想到这里他才突然意识到这股香味和那天他闻到的花香一模一样，难道这里是——

“Eileen?”  
Lyra叫住躲在楼梯后面开小差的女子，对方听到后小小的惊了一吓，随即转过脸来，看到是Lyra之后松了一口气。  
“我找你找了好久，”Lyra晃着酒杯走到她身边，“宴会的主角怎么躲在这儿？”  
“Lyra，”Eileen站起身来，一脸的倦容，“你知道我不喜欢这样的社交场合。”  
“我看你不是不喜欢，”Lyra举起酒杯将里面的葡萄酒一饮而尽。  
“而是有人没来心不在焉吧？”  
Eileen尴尬地左右转了转眼珠，真不愧是自己的心腹，Lyra的话一针见血，自己的小心思永远也逃不过她的眼睛。  
“是他先不记得我生日的！”  
“笨蛋，这么明显的假装你都看不出来？”  
“啊？”  
Eileen一愣，似乎完全忘记了那天发生的事情，Lyra摇了摇头，恋爱是真的让人降智。  
“那这么一说，他是知道的咯？”  
“不仅知道，还给你准备了礼物呢。”  
“那他现在在哪儿？”Eileen似乎又突然对宴会来了兴致，眼睛越过Lyra的肩膀四处张望着，却被Lyra推了回去。  
“你着急什么，宴会还有好久才结束呢。”  
“但这里的人一个都不好玩，而且过生日连块蛋糕都没有，这让我怎么提得起来兴致！”  
“蛋糕？什么蛋糕？”Lyra皱了皱眉，假装听不懂她的话。  
“难道过生日不应该吃蛋糕吗？”  
Lyra思考了一下，随后摆出一副恍然大悟的表情来，她看了看表，距离结束还有一个小时的时间，但宾客们似乎已经全然不在意宴会的主题是什么了，她觉得时间差不多了，于是示意Eileen先在这里等她一分钟。  
在这短暂的时间里，Eileen走到楼梯口，向大厅望去，那里乐声悠扬，宾客们饮酒舞蹈，一片欢声笑语，似乎热闹都是他们的，与自己没有半点关系。她仍试图在人群中寻找一个身影——他与自己初次相见的场景历历在目，却如同香槟冲向空中的泡沫般梦幻而又短暂。  
果然一分钟不到Lyra便回来了，她拉着Eileen的手上了楼，在Eileen的卧室门前停了下来，这里仍隐隐约约可以听到大厅里的声音，位置却相对隐蔽。  
“我让乐队继续演奏一个小时，接下来就没有你的事了。”  
“太好了Lyra，”Eileen拉起她的手，“我真的不知道该怎么感谢你。”  
“谢什么，自家姐妹的事儿我当然得好好操办，”Lyra浅浅一笑，看着她的房门，“时间不早，你赶快洗个澡休息一下吧。”  
“你也是。”  
“我还得收拾残局呢，”Lyra一步一步向楼下走去，却仍回头看着Eileen，似乎在期待着什么。  
“生日快乐！我的礼物你开门就能看到，提前晚安。”  
Eileen站在原地眨了两下眼睛，在众人之中，Lyra总是那么特别。她推开房门，将灯打开，视线立刻就被放在床边的大蛋糕盒子吸引了过去。  
如果这真的是一块蛋糕，我恐怕一个月也吃不完。她想。  
她决定在拆开这份惊喜之前先好好洗个澡休息一下，毕竟她已经站在人群之间保持假笑一整晚了。  
她厌烦地踢掉白色高跟鞋——谁能想到这只有五厘米的东西今晚差点没要了她的命，赤脚踩在柔软的地摊上她仿佛重获新生。接着，她取下墨绿色真丝披肩随手搭在床头，在背着手费劲地拉开晚礼服后面的拉链后，她双臂高抬伸了个懒腰，任由这裙子滑落到地上，她抬腿从里面跨了出来，站在一边将它捡起丢在一旁的椅背上。她来到梳妆镜前，将脖子上的项链小心翼翼地摘下，拉开抽屉将它收进了一个精致的小铁盒里。她抬头看了看自己的脸，桃色的眼妆似乎有些花了，眼角却仍亮晶晶的非常动人，两颊因为热闹的氛围而稍稍泛红，双唇还保持着原样——水润，粉嫩，宛如初绽的木芙蓉，显然她对Lyra去年送的这套生日礼物非常满意。她朝镜子里的自己点了点头，将盘发上的桂花簪子摘下和母亲的珍珠项链放在一起，盈盈银发瞬间如瀑布般垂落在她纤细的腰间，她合上抽屉，转身向浴室走去。

自她进入这房间之后，那股芬芳的花香似乎更加浓郁了。  
对Edward来说，这毒药的浓度似乎已经到达了致死量，作为Omega的直觉告诉他，若再不进行一场交合之事，且不说他将落得神志不清，恐怕还会脱水而死。  
他却又深知自己的处境难堪，他一边渴望着Eileen快点发现他，却又一边祈求她不要——这是一场本能与理智之间的较量。  
在这时他听到了淅沥的水声，他知道那是Eileen在洗澡，却又不敢想象她身体沐浴在水中的场景，他怕自己彻底沦陷，尽管欲火已经把他焚烧得体无完肤，他知道自己的下面已经湿得和那开闸的水龙头无异，却仍夹紧双腿抑制着不时奋起的欲望，狂躁的火苗舔舐着自己的身躯，从地上传来的水声非但没有浇灭这些火焰，反而让他更加心焦。  
这几分钟对他来说犹如几个世纪那么漫长，他宁愿在盒子被拆开后挨上一盆冷水，不怕扫兴，但求保命。  
就在这时，水声停了。  
Eileen仅穿着一件深绿色丝绒浴衣从潮湿的浴室里走了出来，湿漉漉的银发趴在肩头，像几条慵懒的银色小蛇。她来到床边，尝试将那米白色的，几乎有半人高的蛋糕盒子往自己的方向拉动，盒子里的东西似乎并不是很沉，她拽着蝴蝶结的尾巴向上一拉，系在盒子上的金色丝带瞬间被解开，一张精美的卡片不知从何方飘了出来，Eileen放下丝带将它捡起，细细读道：

亲爱的Eileen:   
我特意没有在宴会上摆出生日蛋糕，因为今年的蛋糕非常特别，只能你独自享用。我相信你一定会喜欢的，祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚。  
爱你的，  
Lyra  
PS: 盒子里有餐具，蜡烛和奶油，Bon Appétit！

Eileen眨了眨眼睛，她想不到一块生日蛋糕还能特殊到哪儿去，也没过多在意下面的备注，她将卡片放在床上，转身拿起蛋糕盒的盖子。

Edward觉得自己的心脏已经不跳了。  
又或者说是跳动得太过于剧烈，一时供血过猛引起意识模糊，周身的时间仿佛凝固。当他看到Eileen的一刹那，他恨不得钻到盒子的缝隙里，光线涌入，他似乎看见自己穿着一堆白色蕾丝花边，却无心去想具体是些什么东西。他像个见到天敌的猎物一样将脸埋在双膝之间，双眼紧闭装死，仿佛这样就可以侥幸逃离这可憎的现实，然而他紧张的呼吸声同微微上下耸动的肩依旧出卖了他。  
Eileen显然也没从震惊中回过神来，她站在原地一动不动，手里甚至还举着盒盖。  
半晌，她终于打破了这尴尬的寂静。  
“Eddie?”  
被叫到名字的Edward受到惊吓打了个哆嗦，不情愿的稍稍转过脸来，眼睛藏在凌乱的发丝后面偷偷瞄着她，像一只躲在丛草后警惕的小鹿，他声音微颤，尴尬地回应：  
“Eileen…是我，你听我解释——”  
Eileen却做了个‘别说话’的动作，她左右看看，仿佛在确认是否真的四下无人，随后弯下腰来靠近他，越来越近，以至于她几乎都要进入到盒子里面去了，她伸出右手，食指挑起贴在他脸上的发丝，将它们摆到一边，她的脸在他的眼前放大，他甚至都可以感受到她长长的，像蝴蝶翅膀一般的睫毛扇起微弱的气流。  
他的呼吸开始变得不规律起来。  
Eileen右手伸到他头的下方将其温柔地抬起，随后又慢慢下移到后背，另一只手臂绕到他的双膝后面，她从容起身，Alpha的力量使她可以毫不费力的抱起眼前这个男人，更何况在现在这种情况下，Edward轻得就像一片炽热的羽毛。  
她二话不说转身将他放在床上，从狭小的盒子里转移出来虽然使他稍微放松了些，却因双手束缚在背后而不得不在滚了半圈儿趴在床上，Eileen在一边不知做了些什么，他只听到了拆开塑料包装的声音。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
Edward脸埋在床单里，发出沉闷的声音，Eileen回头看了他一眼，随后蹑手蹑脚爬上床，用什么东西突然戳了一下他的手臂。  
Edward猛地回头一看，只见她手里拿着一只塑料小叉子。  
“嗯？！”  
“怎么了？”Eileen往他身边凑了凑，又在他的后背上戳了一下。  
“喂……”Edward有些慌张，他努力地向侧面翻去把自己的后背藏起来。  
“你不会真的要吃了我吧？”  
Eileen就像听不懂他说话一样，继续向前凑着，重力使她浴衣的领子开敞得过大，Edward甚至若隐若现的可以看到她白皙的胸部，他立刻把眼睛移到一边，扭动着身子向后退缩，却被Eileen突然伸手拉住了肩膀。  
“这蛋糕总是逃走可不行啊。”  
她轻易地把Edward又翻回了脸朝下趴着的姿势，随后直接跨坐在他的腿上，压着他不容他再继续挣扎，他别过脸去，努力想看清身上人的动作，手腕上的丝带似乎被她解开了，就在他刚想收回手臂放松一下肌肉时却又被人抓着手腕上举过头顶，他眼看着自己的双手再次被丝带绑在了床头的金色立柱上。  
“这下你就跑不掉了，”Eileen伏在他的耳边略带玩味的说着，温热的气息毫无保留的吐在他的耳廓上，使那里顿时红得仿佛要滴血。  
“不过你倒是提醒了我，在吃蛋糕之前要先点蜡烛，”她侧身拿起放在床边的打火机和蜡烛，“亲爱的蛋糕先生，”她伸出手，指尖随意地在他背部游走，不时挑着在背后交叉的白色吊带玩弄，“你说今天我应该点几根蜡烛比较合适？”  
Edward沉默不语，与其思考这个他更在意她接下来会对他做些什么。  
“今天是我的130岁生日，但现在并没有这么多的蜡烛，”Eileen故作思考，眼睛瞟着他，从打开盒子起，他身上香浓的牛奶巧克力味就已经勾起了她的兴致，由于发情的缘故，他牛奶般白皙的肌肤还透着粉红色，这更是让她作为一个Alpha浑身血脉喷张。  
“不如就把数字加起来吧，四，你看怎么样？”  
她不等Edward回答，拿过蜡烛就在他的后背上方准备点。她拇指弹开打火机冰凉的金属盖子，发出“咔嚓”的一声轻响，她拿起一块蜡烛——这蜡烛不是寻常插在生日蛋糕里的细长款，而是呈圆筒形状，只有大约五厘米高，底部用锡纸包着——将烛芯放进黄色的外焰中，立刻便点燃了，她将他后背散乱的长发拨到两边，把点燃的蜡烛放在两块肩胛骨中间的凹陷处。  
“Lyra的品味还不错，”她附身解开系在他身体两侧的白色蕾丝内裤的蝴蝶结，将其褪到他的腘窝处，“这小东西跟现在的你很般配。”说罢她又连续点了三块，分别放在了他的腰窝中间和两瓣臀肉上，低温的锡纸接触发热的皮肤引起他一阵轻微的战栗。  
“别乱动，亲爱的，”Eileen合上了打火机的盖子将它放在一边，“除非你想烧着自己，我可不想让我的床失火。”  
于是Edward只得一动不动的趴着，对未来不确定的恐惧感占据了他的心脏，她却显得漫不经心，十指交叉，抵在下巴处，耐心等待火焰融化烛芯周围的蜡，很快，烧得焦黑的烛芯周围便积攒起了一小洼蜡油。  
“我许完愿了。”  
“如果我是你，”Edward突然插话，“我就许愿蜡油不会滴下来。”  
“但这可不是你说了算的，对吗？”  
Eileen轻笑一声，拿起放在他后背上的蜡烛，故意倾斜了一些角度，一流蜡油缓缓走到边缘，逗留了一阵儿后滴了下去。   
“呃啊！”  
蜡油正中Edward背部的中心，随后迅速凝结成膏状。尽管他认为自己已经做好了充足的心里准备，却还是在接触的瞬间忍不住叫出了声，虽然在他的极力克制下声音很小，也非常短促。  
但这显然不能让Eileen满意，于是她继续倾斜，并向左右两边随机移动着，更多的蜡油顺势流下，在Edward的背上留下一道道刺眼的红痕。他咬着牙，空气中只有他忍耐疼痛的喘息声。  
“看来你这里已经习惯了?”Eileen吹熄了手里的蜡烛扔到一边，转而拿起他腰上的滴了下去。腰部的皮肤明显要比后背上的敏感许多，几滴下落，他被绑起来的双手便不禁攥紧了拳头，被人压在身下的双腿也在颤抖着，却仍在顽强地抵抗着不愿发出声音。  
“亲爱的，你的耐受力还真是惊人，”Eileen的语气里透着无趣，“想听你的声音就这么难吗？”她将那蜡烛吹灭之后又拿起最后的两块，翻手同时滴在Edward的两瓣臀肉上。  
“…唔！”  
这里的皮肤虽然不如上面的敏感，两股蜡油却在重力作用下汇合流进了中间的缝隙中，似乎将要把他那湿润的穴口封上，他慌张地加紧臀瓣，Eileen却趁机在上面拍了一巴掌，虽然打的并不重，却依旧有红色的掌印在他白嫩的皮肤上慢慢显现出来，这等代表征服的印记在Alpha看来真是格外的养眼。  
“这就对了，宝贝儿，”Eileen熄灭了蜡烛扔在一边，站起身不再压制他的双腿，她转身解开了他脚踝上的丝带，并将他挂在膝盖上的白色蕾丝内裤彻底扯了下来——那一小片布料早已被他身体分泌的蜜液浸湿，却也同样散发着Omega那甜美的信息素的味道，这让她不禁想到了生日宴上的巧克力喷泉——只要将一根细长的饼干棒伸进去，沾满喷涌而出的巧克力酱，再用冰糖熬制而成的糖水浸润一下，一根巧克力棒就做好了，无论是放在嘴里吮吸还是细细咀嚼都香甜可口，回味无穷，插在冰激凌里更是极佳，这对于喜欢吃甜食的她来说，是一道不可少的饭后甜点。  
现在就有一整块巧克力放在嘴边，她怎么可能拒绝咬上一口？  
她忽然想起Lyra还送了奶油，便转身将一个白色的玻璃罐子从大包装盒子里捞了出来，就在她要拧开盖子时却突然被叫停。  
“亲爱的，”Edward的脸贴在胳膊上，声音有些微弱，“能不能先帮我把那个解开？”  
“什么？”Eileen放下奶油，故意把手扩在耳旁，“我听不见你说话。”  
“我说，”他有些费力的扬起脸，“能否请你帮我把手上的丝带解开。”  
“除非你保证你不会逃跑。”  
“相信我，我现在这幅样子连爬到你这张巨型的床的另一边都困难。”  
Eileen咯咯一笑，“那好吧，”她挪到床头，拉过一个荷叶绿色的垫子放在他身边，将他手腕上的丝带解开拿在手上，并快速俯身在他手上点了一吻，她拍了拍垫子，“现在你可以转过来了。”  
Edward撑起有些瘫软的身体，翻过来正面朝上乖乖躺好，他向下看了看，全身上下似乎只有胸前一件类似少女文胸一样的白色的东西还挂在身上，其余部位一览无余，在Eileen的注视下，他忍不住立刻害羞地捂住身下某个已经有些充血的部位，就像个十几岁情窦初开的小男孩一样。  
“还要来蜡烛的老把戏？”他靠在垫子上，皱了皱眉毛，虽然脸羞得通红，却仍要强装成一副成熟老练的样子。  
“你告诉我，吹完蜡烛之后该干什么？”  
“吃蛋糕？我猜？”  
“Bingo！”  
Eileen渐渐爬向Edward，冰冷的紫色眼睛里此刻仿佛着了火，她跨进他的两腿之间，身子压了上去。  
“等……”  
Eileen突然将手里的丝带蒙在他的眼睛上，双手快速绕到他的脑后打了个结，于此同时双唇堵了上去，吞噬了他还未脱出口的尾音。她拇指轻轻擦着他发热的耳廓，手掌却按着他的头蛮横地发起进攻，唇齿激烈交缠，甚至没有给Edward留任何喘息的余地。很快他的牙关便被攻破，赤红的舌像是在宣告占领地盘般深深嵌入甚至将要抵至他的喉咙深处，为此他不得不大张着嘴，和她的下巴紧紧贴在一起。  
Edward觉得自己心脏都快从喉咙里蹦出来了，这次显然比在游乐园那夜的感觉更加强烈，不仅他的口腔里充斥着Eileen那馥郁的气息，他的舌头也完全被Eileen的动作主导，随着她的挑逗而上下起伏，她的舌尖调皮的伸到他的舌头下面，随意的拨弄着他的舌系带，轻轻压着舌下的腺体，刺激更多的津液分泌了出来，又绕到舌头上方，在他的硬腭上画着圈儿，引起一阵微妙的痒，舒适引起的酥麻感沿着上颚神经传进大脑，却直接反馈到了他的下体，现在它已经因为充血而顶立了起来。  
“唔……唔……”  
快要窒息了。Edward本能的发出了求救的声音，大脑缺氧晕乎乎的不清醒，他双手伸了上来，却也只是无力的轻轻推着压在身上正在侵占自己的Alpha。  
Eileen虽然沉溺其中，却也敏锐的察觉到了身下的异常，某个发硬的小东西正顶着她的腿，她内心勾起一个坏笑，稍稍支起了身，左腿膝盖向前一顶，身下的Omega立刻发出了一声羞耻的惊叫，却也完全被堵在嘴里，在相融的津液里淹没。  
Eileen觉得差不多了，便从Edward的口腔里依依不舍的退了出来，临走前还轻咬了一下他那充血泛红的下唇。  
“我吃蛋糕的时候，蛋糕可没有发言权。”  
她拧开装有奶油的玻璃罐子，右手食指和中指在里面挖了一块儿出来，将沾满奶油的手指塞进Edward仍在大口喘息的嘴里，抵在他的牙齿中间。  
“尝尝这个亲爱的。”Eileen声音忽然软了下来，像是喂小孩吃饭一样哄着他，“舔一舔吧，你会喜欢的。”  
Edward无法说话，只能发出一些模糊的声音，蒙上双眼更使这件事变得神秘，他不太敢舔，津液却越积越多，经不住要从嘴角流出，无奈之下只好伸出舌头舔了一下那坨软软的东西，凉凉的，还有些甜味儿，似乎是奶油，他放松了下来，索性将Eileen手指上的奶油全部舔了个干净。  
“好吃吗小猫咪？”Eileen收回湿润的手指，逗猫一样点了点他的鼻尖，又伸手去挖了更多的奶油，随机点了一些在他的脸上，脖子上，她在他的锁骨上抹了两道，跳过胸前的蕾丝花边，直接点在他的肚脐上，划过人鱼线，在平坦的小腹上画了一条扭动的小蛇。  
她的指尖一路向下，不规律的滑动着，搞得Edward痒痒的，戳到敏感之处时便忍俊不禁，Eileen立起身子，看着他沾满奶油的胴体，情欲也上升了一个等级，她舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，显然已经等不及要品尝这块独属于她一人的生日蛋糕了。  
“你不会真的要把我切成一块一块的吧？”Edward感觉到上方的空气有些寒冷，不禁缩紧了身体，双手伸到空中摸着，生怕上面真的立了一把刀子，Eileen却一把抓住他的手腕压在床上，却不想将他的左手一下子插进了奶油罐子里。  
“嗷！这是什么！”  
“别吵。”  
她细细舔着他脸上的奶油，任由他的手指在奶油里胡乱的搅动，灵动的舌一下一下的浸润着他的皮肤。视觉被剥夺，触觉便格外敏感，酥酥的感觉在Edward的脑中被放大，引得他一阵阵轻喘，他稍稍仰起头，正好将颈部暴露了出来，Eileen像吸血鬼一样牙齿擦着他的颈肉，那里分布着Omega最大的腺体，信息素的味道也最为浓烈，更可怕的是，巧克力本身还有催情的作用，更是让她难以抗拒。  
尽管诱人至极，现在却还不到咬下去的时候，这么想着她放过了Edward的颈部，向下去寻觅他肚脐上的那一块奶油，先前听说肚脐是一个高度敏感的性感带，今天她便要来进行验证一下这个说法的真伪。她舔舐着他肚脐周围的皮肤，由于长期藏在衣服里不暴露在外，那里格外柔软滑嫩，再加上他身材消瘦皮肤紧致，那些软肉也不显得肥腻，只是可爱，她调皮的用舌尖一下一下的顶着，将奶油推到他肚脐的深处，却又转着圈儿的将它们舔到两边，这一系列动作果然引起了Edward强烈的反应，仿佛有一股暖流从身体的中心射向脊椎，又沿着脊神经传遍身体的各处，原本规律的吐息也变得支离破碎，仿佛小心翼翼的提着气不敢松开，连带着腹部轻微地抽动着，Eileen惊讶于他这里竟然如此之敏感，意外发现了新的敏感区令她兴奋不已。  
“放松。”  
她伸出手指将他小腹上的白色小蛇彻底抹开，将奶油推到人鱼线的凹陷处，温柔地落下一个个湿润的舔吻将那块松软的蛋糕彻底吃干抹净。下腹敏感的三角区域被人不停的刺激，却又故意避开下面已经红透了部位令Edward焦躁难耐，他急切地挣脱了Eileen的钳制，右手拽着奶油罐子，终于把他的左手给解放了出来，同时一大块奶油也罐子口掉了出来，落在他胸前的白色蕾丝文胸上。  
“蛋糕先生要自己送上门来了吗？”Eileen微微起身，再次抓住了Edward突然不知所措的左手，他修长的手指上此刻也沾满了醇香的奶油，这让她不得不想起刚从冰激凌中拿出来的巧克力饼干棒，她想都没想就将他的手指含进了嘴里，痴迷的吮吸着上面的奶油，舌尖刮着指肚，牙齿轻轻咬着关节，这让Edward感到又惊又怕，不敢抽出手，他双腿收紧，膝盖正好夹住了Eileen的腰，引起她一声娇声惊叫，立刻松开了他的手。  
“抱歉！”Edward立刻脸红着道歉，还以为自己在看不见的情况下一不小心碰到了什么不该碰的部位，却只听到Eileen的笑声。  
“我不是故意的！”他越发的紧张起来，赶快抬手摘掉了眼睛上的丝带，忽然明亮起来的光线让他的眼睛一时难以适应，他揉着眼睛，“你还好吗？”  
待他稍稍看清时，发现Eileen正跪坐在他的两腿之间，双臂交叉捂着自己的腰腹，她的浴衣不知何时已经完全敞开，绿色的腰带耷拉在一边，浴衣里面的肌肤一览无余，向上看去，她的脸上透着粉红色，紫水晶般的眼睛清澈透亮，像嵌着两颗小葡萄的草莓冰激凌。  
“不要碰我的腰！”她突然将绿色的腰带拿起来丢到Edward的脸上，不知道是被他突然愣住的表情逗乐还是怎么，她突然放声大笑了起来，弄得对方一头雾水。随后她又将他手边所剩不多的奶油罐子拿了过来，抬手将自己的头发全部理到左边，歪着头靠在他立起的右腿膝盖上，已经干了的银发贴在大腿内侧弄得Edward很痒，却又不敢乱动。  
“那里可是很敏感的。”她故作生气一般噘着嘴，桃红的唇色很是诱人，让Edward移不开眼睛，她见他那般眼神，便更加大胆的把浴衣往下拉，露出高高的锁骨和线条明朗的香肩。  
“怎么？难道蛋糕想吃人了？”Eileen眯起眼睛，嘴角挑起一个愉悦的弧度，趁Edward不注意蘸了些奶油涂抹在他右大腿的内测。  
“不，我没有…那么想…”Edward的眼睛不住的向左下方瞥去。  
“哦？”Eileen左手高高抬起他的右腿，侧着脸吻着涂了奶油的地方，时不时的用力吮吸着他的肌肤，留下点点紫红的痕。  
“你的眼睛可不是这么说的。”

Lyra耳朵贴在Eileen卧室的大门的门缝上仔细地听着，却什么也没听见，这令她有些匪夷所思。  
难道她没有拆开礼物就直接睡了？她有些不敢相信。  
一个小时的时间早已过去，宾客们也早已纷纷作鸟兽散，宴会的残局仆人们都已经收拾好了，Glacier庄园再次归为一片平日的寂静，Lyra原本都已经穿好睡衣准备休息了，脑子里却总想着“生日蛋糕”的事儿，她实在是好奇得睡不下，便一个翻身下了床，径直来到了Eileen的卧室门前。  
Alpha灵敏的鼻子虽然已经透过狭小的缝隙闻到了浓烈的桂花香气和牛奶巧克力的味道，说明至少自己的“包装”已经被成功的拆开了，但怎么会一点声音都没有呢？  
就在她疑惑之时，突然听到了什么人的说话声，声音虽小，却还算清晰——

“叫出声来啊宝贝儿。”

Lyra立刻捂住了自己的嘴，以防尖叫脱口而出，如果不是现在这个情况，恐怕她激动的声音将会吵醒整个Glacier庄园的人，不过内心的疑虑已经烟消云散，让她大大松了一口气。  
看来一切都按照计划顺利的进行呢。她心满意足的回到自己的房间钻回了被子里。

回到Eileen的卧室。  
偌大的房间里光线昏暗，仅有床头的一盏灯散发着柔和的光线，将华贵大床上两人交错的肉体染上了一层暧昧的暖橘色，落地窗外夜色明朗，空中似乎还飘起了雪，雪落的沙沙声却无法透过厚重的窗帘传进屋子，就像屋子里淫靡的水声也无法传出去一样。  
Edward已经不记得究竟是何时Eileen手一挥便将挂在卧室天花板上的白色吊灯熄灭，点起了床头的小夜灯。在床幔的遮盖下，床上总是笼罩着一层温柔的墨绿色阴影，仿佛他不是躺在她的床上，而是在Glacier庄园后花园的树丛之中，他睁开眼睛，树影斑驳，干燥的阳光烤着他的皮肤，他回到那个与她初遇的夏天，爱情的悸动催使心脏深处的种子萌芽，短短几天之内便长成了苍天大树，如同童年时自家后院街道上一排排遮蔽了天空的香樟。他向下看去，白色床单却又似秋日的云朵，永远柔软，永远洁净，在夕阳的晕染下泛着橘子汽水的颜色，空气中氤氲着潮湿的味道，一场秋雨急急走过，将天空洗得发亮，水分子钻进他的嘴角，又从他的眼角中溜出，他抬头，天际线上升起了晚霞，点点星光坠入城市蓝紫色的霓虹。  
是在做梦吗？身下突然传来的疼痛将他拉回了现实。  
Eileen右手插入了第二根手指，在他温软的内壁里上下摸索着，显然在寻找某个柔软的地方。她的左腿膝盖抵着他的右腿根部，左手扶住他的大腿不让放下，她右腿顶着他的左边，将他的双腿大大分开，体内的手指不断地勾着，旋转着搅动，穴口应和着她的动作放松又缩紧。这时Eileen摸到了一个柔软的凸起，让Edward像被电流击中一般突然支起了腰，她知道自己找对地方了，便开始有意无意的拨弄着那个点，快感从她指尖所触之地沿着脊柱飞快的传遍全身，又在每个神经末梢融化为一股暖流，引起身体一片潮热，这番刺激使他全身肌肉紧张，伸向空中的右脚脚背绷直，像是在邀舞，他双手紧紧抓着床单，指尖几乎都要嵌进床垫里去了，他仰着头不住地气喘，淡金乱发在他的脸旁散开，丝丝缕缕搭在眉间，微睁的双眼间似蒙上了一层水雾，将美丽的绿松石色晕得更淡。  
“叫出来吧。”Eileen听着这剧烈的喘息声觉得有些心疼，虽然嘴上放软了语气，手上的动作却完全没有心软的意思，继续挑逗着那敏感的一点，希望能听到Edward的声音，他却仍顽强地抗拒着。无奈之下，她只好放开左手，让他的腿暂时先搁在自己的肩上，手心朝上，不一会儿便从掌心处冒出一块儿不大不小的冰来。  
她把冰块放进了Edward张开的嘴里，原本已经因为喘息而干涸的口腔忽然便湿润了起来。由于温度太低，Edward不能一下将它含在口中，只能勉强咬着，虽然对于浑身炽热的他来说冰块的确起到了降温作用，但口腔内的温度也在使冰块一点一点的融化，不听话的舌头也总是碰到冰块的表面，更是加速了这个过程，很快，他的口腔容量便再也承受不住这许多的液体，尽管他左右晃着头极力阻止，却只是徒劳，冰水混着他的津液从嘴角漫溢而出，透明的液体流进了他的耳廓，打湿了耳畔的金发，使它们胡乱地贴在脸上。  
这番羞耻令他面色潮红，身下一波又一波潮水般袭来的快感更令他招架不住，身体里的敏感点被快速反复刺激着，他终于忍不住叫了出来——那呻吟声音调之高让他都不敢相信竟是从自己嘴里发出来的，并且还带着醉人的哭腔——他的确舒服得快要哭出来了，泪水在眼眶里不住地打转。Eileen闭着眼睛欣赏着，她不知道Omega的声音竟然能够如此娇嗔，而Edward平时说话的声音就已经足以让自己着迷，现在更是格外悦耳。  
“很好听呢，Eddie。”  
Eileen心满意足，手上的动作也愈来愈快，身下人的呻吟声也越来越高，并且因极度的快意而连绵不断。更多的润滑液充盈着他的小穴，内壁频繁地舒张收缩，仿佛正努力的要把她的手指吸进身体的更深处。  
“你还真是着急啊，”Eileen将手指缓缓抽出，两个指肚已经因为在液体中浸润太久而脱水变得皱巴巴的，却抵不住想继续欺负Edward的诱惑，她故意把手拿开，以一副高傲的姿态仰着下巴问道：  
“告诉我，宝贝儿，还想要我继续吗？”  
突然的中断令他痛苦不堪，Edward艰难的点了点头，却有更多的液体从嘴角流出，为此他不得不继续仰着脖子，Eileen却趁机塞进了三根手指。尽管被撑得发红，他的穴口却已经完全放松，润滑已经足够充分，仿佛叫嚣着想要迎接更多，他那通红的分身顶端也渐渐渗出了半透明的液体。Eileen手指动了动，在中指指尖刚刚碰到那个敏感点的一瞬间，他便颤抖着将它们射了出来，液体在空中划过几条弧线，纷纷滴落在他平坦的小腹上。  
“这么快就结束了一次吗？”Eileen故作可惜，嘴角却不住的上扬，并且完全不打算给Edward喘息的机会，她抽出手，左膝挪开，放过了他的右腿，随手从一旁拉过另一个垫子放在他身边，“来，宝贝儿屁股抬高一点。”她趁他意识不清醒，伸出手揽过他的腰肢，将垫子推到他的身下，随后脱掉浴袍扔到一边，按着他起立的双膝，把早已挺立的分身对准他的后穴送了进去。  
“啊——！”  
这突然的入侵引得Edward一声惊叫，胸口像是抽泣般不住地颤抖，他甚至不敢呼吸，内壁快速地收缩着，似乎是在慢慢适应这闯入的巨物。见他这幅样子使Eileen也不敢轻举妄动，生怕伤到了他。  
“亲爱的，放松——”她抬起双手，进行着深呼吸，毕竟她也是第一次这么做，甚至比Edward还要紧张。她深吸了一口气，随后缓缓地向前移动着身体，分身便也跟着向前移动了一分，压迫感却生生将眼泪从Edward的眼角逼了出来，Eileen见了他这般可怜的样子，吓得也不敢再往前动了，便把自己的那根从他的身体里慢慢退了出来。  
“疼吗？”  
身下人点点头，又摇摇头，由于Omega的体质原因，疼痛似乎已经恢复了一些，他嘴里的冰块已经融化的差不多了，便抬起了手指了指自己的嘴，示意Eileen他想要起身把冰水咽下，Eileen有些担心的看着他，却以为他想要一个安慰的亲亲。  
“好了好了已经没事儿了——”  
她抚摸着Edward的头，趴在他的身上吻了上去。冰水在两人的口中打着转儿，Eileen舌头一挑，将那所剩无几的冰块儿揽进了自己的口中，却不想放过这个机会再好好的接触他一番，便再次纠缠上了他的舌，这次她双唇包裹着他的舌头，像个调皮的孩子吃果冻一样反复吮吸着，同时双手也没闲着，先是捧着他的滚烫的脸颊为他降降温，之后又滑到了他的胸前，将那已经被奶油弄得一塌糊涂的文胸解开丢在一边，手指寻觅着那两颗已经有些挺立起来的红樱。  
男性Omega的胸部也会在其性奋时微微鼓胀，虽然不如女性的大，却也十分柔软,白嫩的甚是可爱，像两只蜷缩着的小白兔。Eileen十指张开，轻轻笼罩在它们的上方，手掌绕着圈儿的蹭着那点凸起，却又时不时地抬起，掌纹轻擦着边缘,这番撩得人焦躁不已，欲望甚至驱使着Edward主动挺起胸，似乎想要得到更多的关照，Eileen注意到了这一点，却使坏故意将手拿开，反而引起他一声欲求不满的轻哼。被他这番可爱的反应逗笑，她决定暂时先退出他的口腔，两人津液交缠，在分离之时牵着长长的丝，仿佛不舍得分开。Eileen舔了舔他的唇角，转而向下移去寻找他那精致的喉结和锁骨。  
Edward身材比较瘦，身上没有什么赘肉，脖子上更是，仿佛只有一层皮包着骨头一般，看起来纤细又脆弱，Eileen甚至有些担心它很轻易的就能被人折断，但他却似乎从不忌讳将它暴露在外，与其相关的配饰也格外的多。平时上班前他会将浅色衬衫的领扣完完整整的扣好，精心搭配领带再出门，晚上回来的时候却显得随意，领扣也解开了两颗，纤长的颈部暴露无遗，Eileen见了醋意萌生，仿佛这等世间极品的好东西都让别人看光了去。夏天他的颈上总挂着奇奇怪怪的项链，他也喜好收藏这等小玩意儿，冬天却正好相反，总是用厚实的羊毛围巾遮掩着，终日不见阳光。可能是怕冷的缘故吧，Eileen这么想着，不禁用指尖戳了戳他的喉结，据说那里是男性最脆弱的地方，许多人是不愿意被触碰的，眼下他却默许了她的行为，就像一只高傲的狮子低下了头，小刺猬翻出了柔软的肚皮，桀骜不驯的狼坐下来摇着尾巴，让她感觉非常幸福。Edward的喉结就像一颗小心翼翼嵌入的宝石，突出却又不显得突兀，十分精巧，Eileen触碰着那喉结的尖端，仿佛可以直接穿透皮肤摸到骨头，每次随着他吞咽的动作上下滑动都会这层皮肤变得更薄，她心疼地用鼻尖蹭了蹭，随即轻轻地亲了一下，Edward微微颤抖着，她顿时觉得世界上的一切都消失了，只剩下怀里这个自己要永远守护的男孩儿。  
之后她又在他的两个锁骨端之间的窝儿里浅浅留下一个唇印，渐渐向外移去，吻痕一直延续到高耸的肩峰，她用牙齿不深不浅的咬着，手指在他略显单薄的肩头上轻敲，又向下滑去抓着他的手臂，调皮的捏了捏上面的肌肉，趁机偷偷在他的锁骨上种了几颗草莓。  
Edward忽然抬手抓住了她的手腕，她抬眼看去，他正颇为享受的微眯着双眼，薄唇微启，却支支吾吾的半天说不出话来。  
“怎么了宝贝儿？是想让我摸一摸你的小兔子吗？”  
他咬着下唇点了点头，Eileen轻笑，语气中流动着从未有过的温柔。  
“好啊，那你就带我的手去找他们吧。”  
这句话却让Edward一下子睁开了眼睛，脸颊上更是红了一个度，他踟蹰了一会儿，最终还是忍不住拉起她的手放在自己的胸前，Eileen趁机收回手指，拢住那对绵软的部位，手掌下压，上下揉动起来，就像制作下午茶小甜饼时揉的面团儿，身下人难以控制的呻吟也随着她的动作有规律的起伏着，她左手拇指食指并用，捏住他右边的那颗红果，细细捻着，偶尔用指尖向上挑动着，指甲刮过粉红的晕圈儿，细腻又耐心，像在逗一只猫，惹得Edward也发出像猫一样尖声尖气的叫声。  
“舒服吗小猫咪？”  
她不等人回答，右手便向下伸去，攀上他再次半挺立的分身开始前后套弄起来。Omega在上下双重刺激中得到了异常的满足，手指不住的抓着床单，像勾起的猫爪，电流似的快感使他再次不自主的仰起头，优美的颈部曲线以及上面星星点点的红痕在Eileen的眼前展露无遗，她颇为满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，左手中的那颗已经被玩弄得红肿，硬得就像一颗红豆。Edward歪着脖子，垂下眼帘，看向自己被冷落的左边，透亮的双眼里充满恳求，Eileen却仿佛没看见一般，反而更加用力的揪着他右边的那颗向上提起，奇异的疼痛感使他弓起身子，却使他的呻吟声更加甜美，更加激发了Eileen想要欺负他的欲望。  
“想要的话，你就学着我的做法自己来吧，”她掰开Edward的手指使他放开皱皱巴巴的床单，拉起他的左手降落在他的左胸前，他却攥着拳头犹豫。  
“看来还不是那么想要呢。”  
话音刚落，Eileen突然俯下身躯，双唇包裹住他右边的那颗诱人的糖豆，伸出舌头反复舔着，仿佛那是蛋糕上舍不得吃而刻意留到最后的草莓，她灵活的舌尖在那柔软的晕圈儿上打转，上下牙齿轻轻合并将那一点凸起叼住。Edward有些害怕，但又不敢轻举妄动，Eileen的白发散落在他的胸前，薄薄一层覆盖着他的肌肤，像雏鸟身上娇嫩的乳白色绒毛，让他感到无比安心，但这种梦幻的舒适感被Eileen突然的吮吸打断。  
“嗯啊…”  
灵魂仿佛被抽走令Edward失声发出一声甜腻的低吟，再这样下去右边会坏掉的，他想，顽固的左手终于张开，开始不顾羞耻的揉捏起自己左边的那颗红珠，这个动作被Eileen看在眼里，喜在心里，她便决定暂时先放过他的右边，转而在他的左手手背上印了一吻。  
“真乖。”

夜已极深，沉沉黑幕中只有Glacier庄园二层的某个房间还点着微弱的光。雪下得大，细密的雪花像过筛的面粉一样洒落在这个不为人知的世界上。窗外，空气的温度已降至冰点，皎洁的霜贴在窗上，缓慢的扩散枝丫结着冰晶，向窗帘缝隙中漏出的光线不断前进，仿佛向阳而生的花。  
忽然那仅有的灯熄灭了。

Eileen立起身，手背擦拭着嘴角，看着凌乱不堪的床眉头微蹙。  
这下可好了，吃个蛋糕搭上了一张床，不仅如此，地摊上也沾了些蜡油和奶油，还有一地的碎包装纸和丝带，浴衣也早就不知道跑到哪儿去了，之后收拾起来肯定相当困难，自己可能还要被家里的女仆们从头到脚骂个遍。  
但她的思绪很快就又被床上的景象所吸引——Edward Chandler，她一生一次的挚爱，此刻正乖顺的趴在她的面前，双手双膝撑在床上安静地等待着。她伸出双臂环抱着他的腰，上半身贴在他的后背上，脸埋在他散落在后背的长发里，他后颈散发的甜味丝毫不减，她忍不住又深吸了两口。  
“亲爱的你好甜，”她拼命抑制住自己想要咬上去的冲动，“真想把你吃掉。”  
微弱的气流引起的痒让Edward忍不住缩起脖子，他转头向后看去。  
“只要你乐意，你想吃多少都行。”  
“你就不怕我把你吃荒了？”  
Eileen的右手向后滑去，受过刚刚那些刺激，Edward的小穴又一次的涌出了大量的自体润滑液来，她又向前摸了摸，小分身也再次充血立了起来，坚挺地悬在空中向小腹贴去。  
“不会的…”他深深吸了一口气，“只要我还有，我都给你。”  
他像是知道接下来要发生什么一样开始自觉地调整起呼吸来，Eileen看着他这副认真的样子突然有些于心不忍，但还是决定继续进行下去。她掰开他的臀瓣，另一只手扶着他的腰，再次将自己那根早已饥渴难耐的分身挺进了他的身体。突然的进入让Edward倒吸了一口气，却相比之前的那次要顺利了许多，他很快便调整好了状态，腹部有规律的上下起伏着。  
“亲爱的，我要开始了。”  
Eileen抿了抿嘴唇，将散落在眼前的碎发别在耳后，虽然她表面看起来非常平静，但其实内心紧张得甚至都不知道双手该放在哪里。她向前看去，窗外的大雪似乎停了，乌云散尽，月亮竟然探出头来，将清白的月光洒进了屋子，一缕光线正好斜斜地落在Edward的肩头，他低下头默许，两块漂亮的蝴蝶骨让人浮想联翩。  
就在那一瞬间，Eileen Glacier的身体里似乎觉醒了些什么，一种异常强大的能量流涌了出来，这种力量如此怪异，仿佛使体内的血液逆流，几秒后却又完全适应，似乎是她与生俱来的原始力量，熊熊烈火点燃了她的每一个细胞，身体犹如即将被人锻造的钢铁般沐浴其中，每一个零件都不受控制的自主活动起来，她甚至听到了自己的牙齿紧咬在一起相互摩擦的声音，沉重的呼吸声震耳欲聋。在那一瞬间，这股野蛮的冲动使她一度想要伸手拽过Edward的长发，下体狠狠捅穿他的身体，直到他哭着向自己求饶。  
……

“Eileen?”  
“啊！”  
像是从噩梦中突然惊醒一般，Eileen发现自己浑身被冷汗浸透，她不知道刚刚那一瞬究竟有多长，但她知道刚刚那个念头究竟有多么的疯狂。难道这就是Alpha的本性吗？她眉头拧在一起，她低头看了看自己和眼前的Edward，似乎现在的情况也没什么不同，只是相较来说温和了许多。  
Edward的声音有些沙哑，她想，可能是因为之前强迫叫了太多导致，却仍然充满着该死的柔情。  
“亲爱的，你怎么了…”  
话还没说完，他便忍不住咳嗽了起来，不想肠壁却也跟着收缩，引起了她的注意——她刚刚甚至都忘记了自己的分身还在他的身体里这件事。  
“没。没事。”  
Edward回头看着她犹豫不决却又略带愧疚的样子，内心觉得十分的难过，他似乎明白她的担忧，但又不那么确定。他转了回去，低头看了看自己左手中指上的两个精致的圆环，从一开始到现在她甚至都没有注意到过，不知道是该庆幸还是该失落。  
但他决定既然都已经带来，至少一定要将自己的心意表明出去。于是他便故意咳嗽起来，似乎现在只有这样才能让她再次回到状态，阵阵加紧的内壁渐渐唤起了Alpha的本能，很快Eileen便不再心悸，失神的双眼再次聚焦。  
正当她准备开始活动时，只听到Edward低语了一句：  
“尽情来吧宝贝儿，不用担心我，我愿意承受你的一切。”

Eileen脑中那根名为理智的弦彻底断掉了。  
她点了点头，随即双手放在他的两边胯骨上，前后快速移动着腰胯在他的身体里抽插起来，Edward的穴口被撑得发痛，外围一圈因反复摩擦而变成了紫红色，随着Eileen分身的抽出，内部粉红的软肉也被翻了出来，紧贴着她分身的表皮，随后又随着她插入的动作被送了回去。她的每一次进攻都是如此的深入和富有力量，尽管他的身体被相对固定住了，腰身却依旧随着她的每一次送入而不住的前倾，她分身的前端也直接顶弄着他体内最为敏感的那一点，甬道内部因运动而热涨的气体同样压迫着他的内壁，让他感觉腹腔快要爆炸了。交感神经上电流游走快如闪电，肾上腺素同Omega特有的激素急剧分泌，体内产生的化学反应加速进行着。Edward觉得自己的身体仿佛是个巨大的水壶，被欲火加热至沸腾血液滚动着冲向自己的下半身，将他的分身充得胀红。心脏一刻不停地泵着，仿佛要将脑中的血液全部抽干，好让他失去理智。缺氧使他的呼吸加剧，肺部从未如此渴望过氧气，他感到阵阵目眩，小臂肌肉僵硬抽搐，几分钟后终于支撑不住垮下阵来，双肘直直的落了下去，继续支撑着他的上身。  
“Eddie！你还好吗？”  
Eileen被他突然的动作吓了一跳，骤然停止了动作，Edward没有说话，只是点了点头，示意她继续。Eileen决定先休息一下，抹了一把额头上渗出的汗水，恨不得变出个皮筋来把自己胡乱贴在背上的银发高高束在头顶上。  
然后她也的确这么干了，左手伸向空中，梳妆台上的皮筋儿便飞了过来直接套在了她的手指上。嘿，有魔法可真方便。  
由于Edward的上半身下沉，他的臀部似乎比之前抬得更高了些，甬道的方向也微妙的有所改变 ，为此，Eileen不得不更加直起身来才能顺利的进入。她一手压着他的臀肉，另一只手绕到了他的身前握住他肿胀的分身，似乎他随时都有可能释放。为了防止他提前跑掉，Eileen便偷偷施加了一点儿小魔法，她稍稍降低了自己手掌的温度，并用拇指堵住他分身上的小口。这一行为让Edward顿时有些难堪，他不敢低头去看自己狼狈的模样，只能抬头看着草绿色的床头板，却没想到旁边的两根金色立柱光滑如镜，将床上的一切都照得清清楚楚。他紧紧闭上眼睛，耳朵却无法逃避，随着Eileen的每次捅入，支离破碎的呻吟声都从他的喉咙里挤压而出，仿佛那并不受自己的控制，就连呼吸声都夹杂着几分情欲的味道。  
“啊…啊哈……嗯…啊…”  
Edward觉得自己快要支撑不住了，如潮水般汹涌而来的快感冲刷他的大脑，他的耐心也快接近极限，全身肌肉绷紧，下腹涨痛欲死，他只好咬着自己的手指的关节，将膨胀欲裂的欲念转化成实在的物理疼痛，一排排牙印刻在他的皮肤上，手指堵在唇齿之间，他的声音也变得更闷，却反而增添了一种特别的诱惑。  
“亲爱的…”Eileen也开始有些气喘，“忍得很辛苦吧？”  
她注意到了他这副楚楚可怜的模样——他的头已经彻底搁在了床上，侧脸因身体的律动而前后蹭着床单，因为咬着手指，津液从嘴角流出并浸湿了一小片床单，一副欲仙欲死的样子，她见了却更加兴致盎然，掰着他的腿使其分得更开，手中也攥得更紧，也更加努力的压着他的小口，直觉告诉她一股炽热的白浊正在里面蠢蠢欲动，随时都会火山一样激烈的喷发。

当Eileen感觉自己也几乎差不多将要到达顶峰时，却突然停止了动作，连忙拔出自己肿胀的巨物，伸手揽过Edward的腰将他整个人拖了起来，她一个转身坐在床边，拽着他的手臂将他转了过来面对着自己。  
“宝贝儿坐上来吧，我们一起结束。”  
她向后仰着身子，给了他足够的空间。Edward有些神志不清，刚刚经历过抽离的内壁正迅速的收缩，现在却又要主动吞入她的巨物将它撑开，他有些犹豫，却又无奈自己的分身还在对方的手中攥着，身不由己，他只能乖乖的被Eileen牵着，面向她，分开双腿跪在她的身体上方，由于担心自己的重量会将她压垮，他便膝盖支撑在床上，大腿内侧夹着她的髂骨，与她的身体保持着一段距离。   
“来吧。”  
Edward腰肢酸痛，软绵绵的使不上力气，追求欢愉的身体本能却让他无法停止，他的喉结上下滑动了一下，掰开自己的臀瓣，对准Eileen立起的那根分身，缓缓坐了下去，生硬顶开自己的穴口。  
“嗯啊！”  
身下迅速传来的疼痛感再一次将生理盐水从他的眼眶里逼出，鼻子酸酸的，嗓子里不由自主的挤出一声甜腻的轻哼，他的脊背挺得直直的，生怕自己一个不小心的动作会给Eileen的身体带来伤害。为了保持平衡，他的双手搭在她的肩膀上，Eileen可以感觉到他正因紧张全身微微的颤抖着，她伸出左手上下抚摸着他的后背，摩挲着他凌乱的长发，手指插在里面梳理着，像给猫咪顺毛一样的轻柔。  
Edward自觉地大腿发力将腰身向上抬起，又稍稍放松使自己回落，重力使插入的深度更加不易控制，他腿软得打颤，比起之前Eileen的有所保留，这样吞得更加深入，那根巨物的顶端直直的戳中自己的敏感点，甚至将那富有弹性的部位压缩到极致，刺激着包含在里面的组织，使他不自觉连连尖叫出声，却又无法停止动作，反复几次之后，他体内的生殖通道完全打开，Eileen的分身直接顶进了入口并生成了结，生生卡在了里面。Edward动弹不得，他双眼紧闭，身体的忍耐已经到达了极限，再也不能承受更多了。  
“请……请标记我吧！”  
他哭喊着，Eileen径直扑了过去咬住他的后颈，在上面留下了Alpha的标记，同时下身也释放了出来，她赶紧松开了右手拇指，汩汩温热的白浊从Edward向上立起的分身中喷涌而出，他的腰胯不住的痉挛着，将部分液体射在了自己的胸前和脸上。  
“真是个好孩子。”  
Edward体力不支失去了意识，直接向前倒在Eileen的肩膀上昏睡了过去，像一个受伤的宠物趴在主人的怀里。Eileen欣慰一笑，伸手将他脸上的浊液抹去，在他的肩膀上落下点点轻吻，静静抱着他在床边坐了一会儿，才将自己逐渐冷却下来缩回普通大小的分身从他的体内恋恋不舍的滑了出去。  
上弦月渐渐向落入西方的天际，熹微晨光从窗帘的缝隙里漏了进来，将房间内的空气染成了淡淡的蓝色，但对于Eileen来说，这个美好的夜晚还很长。  
她挥了挥手，浴室里点点烛光亮了起来。  
她轻轻抱起Edward，悄声走了进去。

他听到一声声鸟鸣。  
尖尖的，细细的，却很悦耳，知更鸟在嬉闹，风托起树叶，窸窸窣窣连成一片。  
他仿佛置身于一片无边无际的丛林之中，头顶是漫天舒展的树枝，脚下是柔软的青苔和与落叶，草木发出香甜的气息，空气的颜色是翠绿。  
他贪婪地呼吸着，漫无目的地行走，不知不觉间来到了一丛丛卵圆形树冠的小乔木前，低矮的树杈正好与他的双目齐平，绿色的小枝上分布着纵向的细纹，被一层柔嫩的软毛包裹着，梭形的长叶交错互生，像一根根暗绿色的羽毛，一串串球形的花苞挤在叶片的根部，煞是可爱。  
他揉了揉双眼，忽然那些花苞都变成了淡黄色的小花，迷人的香气勾引着他的灵魂。  
“Edward。”  
有人在背后耳语，他立刻回头看去。  
柔和的白光吞没了他。

“睡美人终于醒了？”  
Edward睁开双眼，深绿色的法兰绒床幔映入眼帘，他循着声音向左侧看去，Lyra正坐在梳妆台前的椅子上看着他。  
“我…”他尝试发出声音，却嗓子发紧，忍不住咳嗽起来。  
“好了好了，你先别说话。”她起身，端起放在梳妆台上的托盘向他走来，Edward双肘支撑向上稍微坐直身子，后背靠在柔软的枕头上。托盘里放着一个盛满了水的玻璃杯和一个精致的小盘子，一颗红色的软糖和一片白色的小药片儿躺在上面。  
“喏，把药吃了，”Lyra坐在床边，将托盘放他的身上，看着男人有些犹豫的神情，嘴角挑起一个冷笑。  
“怎么，不敢吃？”  
Edward盯着药片，有些委屈地眨着眼睛。  
“不吃的话，”Lyra指了指他肚子的位置，一脸坏笑，“你就等着生小Chandler吧。”  
Edward脸上立刻烧了起来，他迅速拿起那片药塞进了嘴里，又拿起那杯水，仰起头咕咚咕咚全喝了，他喝得太着急，以至于吞咽都有些困难。  
Lyra忍不住笑了起来，难怪Eileen会喜欢他，这人欺负起来实在是太有趣了。  
“别着急，72小时之内吃了都还来得及。”  
“我睡了多久？”  
“现在是11号的上午10点，你自己算算吧。”  
Edward掰着手指头数了数，却发现自己根本不知道该从哪里开始算起，他放下手，看向那颗软糖。  
“这又是什么？”  
“你尝一尝就知道了。”  
他拿起那颗软糖，底面是平的，上面隆起，看形状像一个小山包，大小比指尖要大一些，表面上覆盖着一层淡淡的白色糖霜。他将糖放进嘴里，糖霜入口即化，糖体质地非常柔软，一股酸甜的味道在味蕾上绽放开来。  
“怎么样，好吃吗？”  
“嗯，”Edward用舌头将它拨到牙齿下方嚼碎了，“还不错。”  
“你喜欢就好。”  
Lyra起身拿起托盘转身离开，却被人突然拽住了袖子，她回头看去，Edward却又不好意思的收回了手，欲言又止。  
“Eileen去参加公司的董事会议了，”Lyra一眼就看明白了他的意思，她低头看了看手腕上的石英表，“这个时候应该快回来了。”  
“那你怎么没去？”  
“因为她交给我了一项非常神圣的任务，”她挑了挑眉毛，“现在我已经完成了。”说罢她头也不回的走到门口关上门走了。  
“顺便一提，”她突然又折返回来，从门缝里探出头。  
“刚刚你吃的那颗糖是用你身上的草莓做的~”  
看到Edward瞬间缩了回去并用被子蒙住了脑袋，她便再次大笑着离开了。  
  
房间又一次的陷入了寂静。  
Edward慢慢从被子里钻了出来，双手在被子上摸索着，想找一件可以蔽体的衣服穿，但又突然想起来这是在Eileen的房间，即便有自己应当也穿不下吧。  
他环顾起四周，没有眼镜的他眼前模糊一片，但可以明显感觉到这张床已经被人完整地收拾过了，甚至床单都换了新的——整张床散发着淡淡的清香，翡翠色的枕头像抹茶蛋糕般松软，墨绿色床幔垂落下来，将外面的阳光遮得严严实实。  
怪不得会做那样的梦。他想。却不料自己竟然在这张床上睡过了整整一天。  
这张……Eileen的床上。  
他翻了个身，伸手抓过一个枕头，将脸埋在那绵软的布料里，那里似乎还残留着月桂的余香，从刚刚开始他就觉得腰周无比酸疼发胀，却在这股令人沉醉的香气中得到了莫大的安慰，对于被标记了的Omega来说，他的Alpha的信息素就是最好的止痛剂。  
这个时候他突然注意到自己左手中指上的戒指只剩下了一个。  
他猛地撑起身体，却又不得不因动作过于激烈带来的剧烈疼痛而爬下身来，一口口倒吸着气，待稍微适应后，他双手慌张地在床头四处摸索着，没有，他将枕头一个个都拿了起来，在床头板与床垫的缝隙里摸着，没有，他钻进被子里去找，除了沾着自己体温的床单以外，什么都没有。  
Edward鼻头一酸，头顶着被子无助地坐在黑暗之中。  
突然传来了开门的声音。  
“Eddie?”  
他激动地从床尾钻了出来，头发因静电乱七八糟地贴在脸上。  
“你是在找这个吗？”  
Eileen站在门口，穿着一身正式的浅灰色羊毛女士套装，干净利落的银色长发在脑后高高束起，她举着左手，手背朝前，中指上的戒指在阳光中闪着微光，衬得她的眼睛异常动人，她的出现使整个卧室瞬间熠熠生辉。

“你是什么时候将它拿走的？”  
Edward平躺着，松石般的眼珠随着头转向右边，细密的淡金色睫毛颤动着。  
Eileen侧躺在他的身旁，左手撑着脑袋，右手伸出食指在他的胸前画着圈儿，她没有说话。

浴室里的蜡烛纷纷亮了起来。  
星星点点的火光将整个空间镀上了一层暧昧的暖色，Eileen推开门走了进去，将Edward小心翼翼地放进洁白的浴缸里，使他后背靠在陶瓷壁上，双臂撑在圆滑的边缘上，双腿放平，因为重力的缘故，他的头歪向一边。  
幸好浴缸足够大，可以允许两个人同时坐在里面， Eileen在将Edward安顿好后便也蹑手蹑脚地爬了进去，抱着双腿坐在他的正对面，下巴搁在膝盖上，她歪着头仔细观察着Edward的身体——他的皮肤已不再因情欲而泛红，却仍如牛奶般白嫩，尽管他的信息素味道已经减得很淡很淡，但那巧克力的醇香仍令她回味无穷。  
他真像个精致而易碎的翻糖人偶。她想。  
温热的水从水龙头里缓缓流了出来，不一会儿便浸没了两人的身躯，Eileen扬手将水停掉，伸手拿过架子上的香皂，身体前倾，将香皂款款贴在Edward的胸口上。见他没有动静，想必是睡熟了，她的手便开始放心大胆的上下滑动起来，将这沁人心脾的木香涂抹在他的身体上。  
当她准备清理他的左手的时候，中指上的两个戒指吸引了她的注意力，她转着他的手腕反复仔细端详着，无意中手上的香皂掉进了热水里，她双眼紧盯着这两个银质的圆环，轻轻拽了拽上面的那一只，却发现卡得有点紧。她怕动作太大会惊扰到Edward，便决定伸手去捞水里的香皂。水面上漂浮着厚厚一层泡沫，令她看不清香皂的位置，混乱之中，她的手似乎碰到了Edward的那个小东西，她顺势向上摸去，此刻它正软软的趴在他的双腿之间，像一只熟睡中的小仓鼠。  
Eileen不怀好意地捏了捏，抬眼看去，Edward似乎有所反应，眉头微蹙，不知道喃喃了些什么，Eileen只觉得可爱，便凑过身偷偷亲了他一口。突然移动的水流把香皂送到了她的手边，她一把将它捞了上来，用力在手掌中搓着，直到自己手上的皮肤滑滑的沾满皂液。

她伸出右手贴近Edward的左手，五指插进指缝之中，与他十指相扣。  
Edward的手比较大，手掌宽厚又温暖，平时牵手时Eileen喜欢将自己的小手蜷缩着，这样就可以完全被包在他的手里面，再加上她的体温比人类要低一些，她的手总是冰凉的，每次牵手时都可以趁机取暖，这让她感到甜蜜又温馨。  
真希望这个瞬间能够成为永恒。没有血腥的战争，没有烦人的工作，没有肮脏与虚伪，只有他——她的天使，她的爱人，她生命中的一切。  
她握着Edward的手翻了过来，在他的手背上落下浅浅一吻。  
现在他的指间也都沾满了皂液，Eileen顺利地取下他手上的戒指，戴在了自己的左手中指上。  
她转身躺了下来，脑袋枕在Edward的胸口上，仿佛他是一个巨大的人形抱枕，他的手臂自然垂落，搭在了她的肩膀上，仿佛是从背后轻轻搂着她一样。她左手伸向空中，在烛光中细细打量着戒指上的绿宝石，一瞬间像个初嫁的少女般，笑靥如花。  
她知道这是Edward一个不太敢说出口的心愿，一个令人面红心跳的请求，一个只属于她的许诺。  
一份独特的生日礼物。

“生日快乐，Glacier小姐。”

“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
他们拥吻着。

Fin


End file.
